Our Place in Time
by Selene Moonstar
Summary: Banjo's been having nightmares... but the experiences at night are beyond himself: not only is Gruntilda back more evil than ever but he's been able to convince a shaman to let the legendary duo find the other six responsible for guarding a great power. Can Banjo save Spiral Mountain... and all of time? Bazooie [BanjoxKazooie], Rated T for Mature
1. Phantasm

**Banjo-Kazooie: Our Place in Time**

Chapter 1: Phantasm

If there was any time where Kazooie really didn't want to hear a clap of lighting, it was tonight.

Under normal circumstances, she wouldn't have wanted to hear it _period_. As a bird, she had a genuine distaste for rain, at least when it came to the subject of flying. Unless she was forced to undergo such circumstances or actually _wanted_ to bask in rain aside from the occasional shower (both the forced case and the desired case usually involving Banjo to _some_ degree or another), Kazooie and this natural phenomenon never really saw eye to eye.

Despite this relationship being long established, it was safe to say that tonight was going to be an exception.

More than what the bird was willing to admit to, she was exhausted, and couldn't help but express her annoyance as her eyes slowly opened to the sound of thunder ringing through the midnight sky. Well, perhaps it would make more sense to specify the night being _morning:_ after all, it was the clock that said 1:35 AM. Nonetheless, doubts started to arise in her mind about sleep ever returning to her again but she might have to thank the rain later, as she had a legit reason to be awake. See, this had been the _third_ time she had been aroused from sleep from something, especially by something that usually _wouldn't_ bother her. She couldn't put her feathered-finger on it, and she didn't have any clue until she gazed over to the only bed in the house.

From where she slept inside of her best friend's book bag (which was still dangling off of a hook), she was allowed to look around the room with little effort from herself. Even without the helpful distance between herself and the ground, there was one detail that made her get out of her definition of a bed and give the real bed a closer look: the fact that a certain bear wasn't snoring. In fact, he wasn't there _period_ and given how ruffled the blue blanket was in a corner near the pillows, she figured that he didn't care right now that his bed was messy.

Who would? It was late... or _early_?

Reason let Kazooie to believe that it didn't matter, this was _Banjo_ \- under normal circumstances, he wouldn't have left his bed even like _that_ \- too much of a clean freak. However, if she were to assume everything under normal contingency, then that would mean that she didn't really know Banjo that well, and that was a load of crap. After all, this was _Kazooie_ \- the breegull that had known him practically her whole life.

Due to the gross darkness of the night, it made things hard to see except the fireplace that was bright with fresh fire. If it had not been for an individual poking at the the wood that was being consumed with the iron poker, then she would have wondered to herself how it was possible for it to even be lit at this hour. Alas, despite how obvious the answer was now, Kazooie knew that the one messing around with the fire was none other than Banjo himself.

The bear had probably felt her presence (or at least heard her wings that helped her land next to him) but he didn't move nonetheless. This was due to the fact that this same scenario happened many scores of times.

You see, as silly as it sounds in words alone, Banjo had been suffering from something they could only described as nightmares. True, it only happened at night, but what started as said nightmares started to become something that haunted the honey bear even when his eyes were open. If Banjo were to open up about the things he had seen, one would be amazed that such a kind-hearted bear was capable of conjuring up such things behind his eyelids. However, not only did the unspeakable was something not by his own doing (at least according to Mumbo Jumbo) but would have been things he had wished would have ever entered his mind to begin with. The only one he told everything to was none other than the bird next to him. It was how by the exhaustion in his eyes that Kazooie knew he had one of those illusions just a few hours ago, and given how fixated he was on the fireplace, there was a sincere doubt that he was going to go to bed any time soon.

So if he only saw these things in his sleep, how was it _not_ a nightmare? Because some time between the beginning and when things started to get out of hand, Banjo would experience physical injuries and not always of a sort that would result from severe impact due to the distance between oneself and the floor. Yes, some of the injuries in question _would_ be bruises from time to time but the one that got to Kazooie the most was the one that made a scar on Banjo's chest. True, it had been the accumulation of scratches within the same perimeter but anyone who looked intently at Banjo like she did would be able to see it. If anyone had looked for only a brief glance or so, it would be easier to miss on the account of Banjo's thick fur.

Tonight, however, his fur wasn't as fluffy as it would have been. Given how parts of his fur stuck to his face, she assumed that he had been in cold sweat but didn't bother to check himself over while looking into the fire. His eyes were obviously contemplating whatever he was dreaming about and he probably didn't want to talk about it. Given what she was able to gather from these aspects alone, Kazooie got all she needed to know without verbally asking Banjo if he was alright, much less what had haunted him before.

Even if she didn't observe him, of course it would have been stupid to ask if he was alright - it was just too _obvious_.

Extending her wing, she used it to cover Banjo's shoulders, bringing him closer to her smaller form. The only thing they needed to break the silence was the cracking that came from the fireplace.

If it had not been made clear beforehand, Kazooie really didn't like what was going on with her best friend. In fact, she would easily go as far as saying she _hated_ it. Why not? How else was she supposed to react to the sudden attack on Banjo's mind that she knew nothing about when it came to the denomination of solving it? To make it worse, she not only knew zilch on its origin, but even less on a any potential cure. Given that all of this was in the territory of magic, it only narrowed things down to the expertise of Mumbo Jumbo and his wife Humba Wumba. However, they too knew little of what was going on with the honey bear, and had been away for the longest time trying to find a cure, or perhaps a reversal spell to this hex, if it so happened to be one.

Mumbo Jumbo mentioned someone who might be more skilled in this department, but she wasn't paying attention to his words at the time.

Banjo's stomach turned as the events from a few hours ago played again in his mind. Whatever kind of sick joke someone was playing, it did more than just hurt him, it _broke_ him. His body cried for sleep, but on the other side of things, his mind pleaded before all that was holy to not let his eyes close, least he wouldn't be able to come back after seeing all that was unbearable. It was under such great strains that gave entry to the whispers of running himself through. However, due to the absence of his sister, his best friend's stubbornness like fire was the only thing that was keeping him here.

Kazooie wouldn't have been surprised one bit of there was someone out there was was jealous of the golden heart inside of her best friend and wanted to tear it out. Then again, perhaps it wouldn't be a surprise to anyone if that happened to be the case. Perhaps it would take a great deal of time to forgive said person, but right now it seemed impossible. Banjo was not the only one thinking about the past as a lot of what Banjo had said started to come back to the front of her mind.

 _"I... I lost you, Kazooie... you and all of our friends... your blood everywhere... even the lake was covered in it..."_

 _"It happened again... w-wait... where did I get this!?"_

 _"I can't take any more of this, Kazooie!"_

Some time after that, Banjo started to become more and more silent. As of today, it's been a week since he said anything. As for what he _would_ say, it had already been said. That was right around the time Mumbo Jumbo left with his wife to find someone he claimed would have a better understanding of dreams. The problem is that he wasn't back yet.

As Kazooie allowed herself to wonder what in blazes was taking them so long, her eyes widened at what brought about the end of the silence: the gentle, but painfully broken voice of Banjo.

"Kaz..."

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being here."

"What are you talking about? Of course I would be here for you, Banjo."

"Still... I really appreciate this... it would stink if-"

"-Now wait a Pete-picking minute - don't you _dare_ start talking like that. Mumbo's out there trying to find whoever can help you. I can't imagine the horrors that's been going on in your head, but don't doubt for a second that they have given up."

By now, Kazooie's wing had left Banjo's shoulders and was now eye to eye with her best friend. Once that revelation sunk in, she had to increase in the distance between them, a light blush starting to form on her face on the account of her thoughtlessness. Exactly why it compelled Banjo to chuckle even in the slightest, Kazooie had only a slight idea about. Nonetheless, she was glad he was even capable of not concealing his mirth. It made her happy and relieved that he was even smiling, so that was a good start. However, the only other thing she didn't realize they were doing was decreasing the distance once more.

For the record, it was probably safe to say that Banjo wasn't exactly aware of it either, at least until they heard (like the crash of symbols) a sudden, powerful knock at the door.

As they broke out of their stupor, both gazed at the door, to see if they had might have imagined that, or if it was actually the thunder that had crashed through the skies. When another knock shattered the silence beyond what the rain was capable of, they realized that they did, in fact, not conjure that up. Giving each other another look of horror, they got up in unison to answer the door. Before either of them could ask who it was, lightning shot through the skies the very second two familiar individuals crashed through their door, now soaking wet from head to foot.

"Hey!" cried the breegull.

"Mumbo! Humba!" the bear exclaimed, in total shock that they came at such a time.

While Mumbo had been simple on things outside of magic, as his lifestyle suggested, there was one thing he had grown out of and that was the lack of manners.

However, what shocked them the most as not the fact that they were drenched in water, but because there was someone else taking most of the rain's beating due to being on Humba Wumba's back. Red lines had long since stained her outfit, so Banjo guessed the unconscious women had been bleeding, if that had even stopped.

After his fists found it in themselves to loosen, the honey bear replaced the fear that had been on his face with the bravery that saved his sister long ago. Putting aside the horrors of the night, he ordered Humba and Mumbo to bring the said woman to the bedroom, where he himself grabbed as many towels as he could. Kazooie helped in the affair, but made sure Mumbo and Humba had at least one towel to dry themselves off with.

Perhaps if they had not had similar situations in the past, there wouldn't be enough towels predisposed for today. Nonetheless, once the bed had been covered with towels, Humba Wumba did her part by not only putting the unknown woman in bed, but used a spare towel Banjo handed to her to do what needed to be done.

A pale Banjo did his best to give Humba what little privacy he could offer by helping Mumbo with the water that had accumulated on him. In a way, it didn't help his turning stomach as he noticed that the short shaman had also not been spared of injuries.

"What happened?" Banjo asked.

"Tried to inquire about your nightmares from Monday," Mumbo replied, "Gruntilda captured shaman who could help. Only Monday got away."

"Is that the chick you dragged in?" Kazooie asked.

"Yes, this is Monday," Humba said, carefully finishing the work of trying to keep Monday from bleeding to death, covering her shivering body with the blue blanket, "Witch not only returned, but returned with great power."

"When? And _how_?"

"Wife and I don't know: just bad."

Banjo had a lot on his plate, at least when it came to the fields of his mind. This Monday, now laying in his bed (and who _would_ be bleeding to death if it had not been for some unnamed escape), was the hope from his nightmares Mumbo had been speaking of earlier, yet failed to give a name to.

However, despite the lack of name until now, everything else he said about her _was_ true. If it had not been for the fact that she was truly beautiful, perhaps what frightened him would be scared of _her_. When one beheld Monday, her hair (now scattered across the bed) was the deepest twilight with some of the blue visible to the naked eye when it was under light. If her lips had not been trembling and void of color, the skin of death Monday now wore would have been assumed to be normal. Given that her eyes were closed the entire time, Banjo could only count on Mumbo's word right now about them being a "sparkling cosmos".

In the middle of all this observing, Humba had long since hung the sleeveless robe that belonged to Monday by the fire to dry.

Even though she barely escaped with her life, Banjo could admit only to himself that he was just glad she was here. However, other questions began to arise and decided to make _those_ thoughts verbal.

"Did you teleport here?"

"Mumbo have no power, neither does wife: Monday used last of strength to save us."

"Do you think Gruntilda could track you guys?"

"Mumbo doubt it: Monday used too much power in attempt to get rid of witch."

"Husband is right. She's probably trying to recuperate from Monday's blast."

"But Gruntilda knows you know us... Once Monday wakes up, you'll have to flee. I don't know where, but it's not safe to be here."

"What does bear recommend we do in the meantime?"

Banjo looked down at the ground in defeat.

"I don't know guys... I _really_ don't know."

* * *

 **Artist Comments:  
**

An old story comes to life... full of freaking angst...

It's going to get a bit more dramatic before it gets better plot-wise.

I don't have any official drawings yet about the Original Characters in this: only scraps and even then I'm not happy with them.

I'll just update this thing as I come up with ideas.

 **Ideas & critiques are appreciated.**

God bless you all.


	2. Romance? In Your Dreams!

**Banjo-Kazooie: Our Place in Time**

Chapter 2: Romance? In Your Dreams!

The sunset was a peaceful fire that began to rest over the mountains that surrounded the spiraling rock from which Spiral Mountain obtained its name. So was this same swirling rubble that Banjo and Kazooie had been sitting on, quietly thinking over the events of the day. While Banjo had been tired, he was not yet ready to sleep. The nightmares were still too much and if it had not been for said nightmares and the gorgeous bird that sat next to him he might have considered sleep a while ago.

"So what do you think about Gruntilda coming back?"

"I'm not sure what to make of it," Banjo replied, "We don't have a lot to go on, especially with Monday out of commission, but at least our friends are alive."

"So you believe Mumbo's tale about this chick being the one to fix your nightmares?"

"Have we ever had reason to doubt him before?"

Kazooie grunted in acknowledgment, her eyes still fixed on the sunset that had not quite made it to what little of the horizon they could see. Banjo, on the other hand, was too busy gazing at Kazzoie herself, astonished by how well the sunset revealed her firey-like complexion against her red feathers.

In all honesty, this was not the first time Banjo was awestruck by Kazooie against the sunset. More cases than others, Banjo _dreamed_ of stuff like this (at least when he wasn't having nightmares), but would never admit it to the bird of his affections. If there _was_ something Kazooie didn't know, it was the hidden inevitable: Banjo had special feelings for Kazooie. If Banjo had not been dreaming _of_ Kazooie, it was the nightmares... many cases involving the loss of the one he admired.

Just as how the bird was unaware of his feelings for her, so she was oblivious to Banjo's gaze... at least until she looked over at him. Realizing that she was looking back, Banjo turned away to look at the sunset himself, but not without blushing in the process.

Kazooie cracked a grin along her beak as if she were amused by Banjo's behavior. Because of this, she couldn't _help_ but giggle, returning her gaze to the sun. The bear would have cracked some remark about how it lacked humor, but Kazooie was easily going to shoot back the point that it didn't stop _her_ from not concealing her mirth.

Then again, despite the obvious, there was something else far more heavy on his mind but refused to verbalize his concern. It wasn't until Kazooie had come up with another remark to make before she noticed the sadness that was in his eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kazooie asked, her tone full of gentleness that was reserved only for the bear next to her.

Banjo sighed, closing his eyes so he could focus only on taking in a deep breath of air in and turn his form back to Kazooie. As he opened his eyes once again, the sadness proved to be the strongest trait within the pair of sky-blue orbs, almost as if they were their own sky, and about to form clouds that promised a storm.

"Kazooie..."

"Banjo?"

"I know I've been scared lately... a _lot_... but my nightmares... they've been making me think about things I've never thought about before..."

His gaze broke her heart.

"...I know you're a very capable breegull, and I don't doubt your abilities... but I've told you about my nightmares... and the many times where none of our abilities work and... and..."

As he struggled to get the words out of his throat, the bottom of his eyes started to water, compelling the bear to cover his face with his paws,slowly making their way over his head and to the back of his skull. All of this was accomplished without being totally void of tembling.

"The past journies we've had together... I _never_ thought about the possbility of losing you... I don't _want_ to lose you... I _can't_ lose you..."

Carefully, and oh so carefully, Kazooie wrapped her wings around his paws, slowly pulling his them away from his tear-stained face.

"You're right, Banjo - you _can't_ lose me."

Her smile was more gentle now, but her eyes refused to look at anyone or anything except Banjo.

"We're... we're too _close_ to each other to be seperated so easily," she said, "Do you remember the last thing we _didn't_ do _together_?"

"No..." Banjo replied, his voice so soft that it was almost impossible to hear.

"I _refuse_ to let something as _stupid_ as _magic_ get between _us_ ," Kazooie affirmed, her beak flushing to the color of her feathers, "You... you mean too much to me..."

"And you mean too much to me..."

By now, the duo were closer than either of them realized, and Banjo would have closed his eyes with Kazooie and gone in for what would have been a kiss, but _just_ before his lids would shut, they widened with horror as he saw a figure of pure black raising one arm out of many and about to bring a sword to Kazooie's backside.

"Look out!"

Just as Banjo was wrapping his arms around Kazooie's form to shield her (at least to the best of his ability) he realized that the sword he saw had not only not reached him yet, but there was a sharp impact of metal... or at lest that's what it sounded like. Pulling himself away from Kazooie, they looked at each other with a scare, but perhaps that scare was more along the lines of surprise than any legit fear. Dumbfounded (yet relieved that neither of them were hurt), they turned to look at the source of the clanking noise from before.

It was Monday...

Or... at least it _looked_ like Monday? A better dressed, on-her-feet kind of Monday, but nonetheless Monday. Everything that Banjo remembered about her seemed to fit the description of the woman now protecting them. If he remembered what Mumbo told him and what little he actually saw, then this was definitely Monday. Still, the shock of it all was still lingering within him. One thing that did seem off was the fact she was crossing both swords across her frame, as if to use it as a shield. Then again, it occured to the bear that he had never seen this woman fight before. He was also unaware of her strength, but she was proving to be a mighty ally as she pushed the worm-like beast away from them.

"Monday!?" Banjo asked, completely stupefied.

"Yeah, it's me," the shaman replied, her voice calm, but clearly indicating a lack of amusement due to being accompanied by a sigh, "Sorry to break up you're first good dream in a long time, Banjo, but this was the only way I could help you out with your little problem... well, given my current condition in the _real_ world, anyway."

"So... all of this is a _dream_?"

"I just said that, didn't I!?"

Monday sighed again, looking down from the mountain and at the creature that was just beginning to recuperate, "Look, the only thing you need to know is that I _had_ to have you dream a _really_ good dream in order to get his attention... at least enough to draw out the true source of the problem."

"What do you mean?" the bear asked.

"This thing feeds off the the energy of its victim through unspeakable nightmares," Monday explained, "If you kept going like this, your psyche would have lost more than just a few memories of abilities you once had - you would have gone insane, and I would have had no other choice but to kill you."

"That little-" Kazooie snapped.

"Let us help you defeat that thing!" Banjo insisted.

"Sorry," Monday retaliated, "But I'm the _only_ one who can beat the monsters of dreams... it's kind of in my job description."

With that, Monday held her swords a little more firmly and threw herself off the mountain's top, where Banjo and Kazooie looked after her in wonder.

In the air, she crossed both swords across her form, each blade glowing a magnificent white, only to slash the air with them, sending the light that had once touched the metal to the behemoth that was now crawling on the earth, using its many legs to do so and going back and forth in a worm-like fashion. Nonetheless, that didn't stop the creature from screaming in pain and desiring revenge for the injuries it was now suffering under. Monday's eyes were fixed on the abomination as her zeal proved nothing less than the destruction of the thing in front of her. However, despite the greatness she displayed before, the tiny droplets that began to roll down her face began to indicate something else.

"We've got to do _something_ ," Kazooie said, "I can't _sit_ here and _wait_ for something to happen!"

"You heard Monday..." Banjo replied, "Only _she_ can beat that thing!"

"Did _that_ ever stop us before!?"

"...No, it didn't."

"Then open your backpack and let's get _down_ there!"

With the determination that proved victorious in the other adventures, Banjo and Kazooie took off the mountain and down towards the battle below.

By this hour, Monday had been thrown off her feet. Not only had the monster thrown a rather nasty blast at the shaman, but it sent her flying into the nearby earth that surrounded the mountain.

Just as Monday was recollecting herself, another attack was charging up from her formidable foe. Sad to say this was the reality but there was no way Monday was going to be able to dodge this attack by mere change in position. Even if she had time to move, the range of the attack would still be too strong. Due to it being sent in her direction now, her best bet she took: raising up a shield spell to protect herself from the upcoming impact.

Much to her impressed amazement, all that she experienced was hearing the boom and the falling of rubble that was flown into the air and now making their way back down. As she turned to ready herself against her foe once more, she realized that it had not been her shield that broke the impact of that blast but the shield of another, namely a shield consisting of a bunch of golden feathers.

As Banjo stood back up, the courage that had saved his sister _and_ all of Spiral Mountain before started to show on his face, clearly not impressed with the monster that almost took out the woman behind him. He turned his head a little to look over at Monday, who was just getting to her feet.

"Are you alright?" the bear inquired.

"I think I'm starting to see why Gruntilda doesn't like you," Monday said, "But yes, I'm fine."

"How do we get rid of this thing?" Banjo asked.

"It fed off of _your_ dreams, so that's where its strength came from," Monday explained, "I didn't think that you were _this_ deep into your own fears..."

Banjo frowned.

"However... if you faced your fears head on in this dream, perhaps it would be easier to get rid of this thing."

Now Banjo was confused.

"How do you want to do that?" the bear asked.

From Banjo's immediate memory, he cannot think of a point until now in which Monday had not smiled, but here she was, grinning with a somewhat brave level of cockiness.

"I've never done this with another individual that was not a shaman... but I think it will work in the dream world, at least."

By now, her right hand was fully extended to Banjo, her palm open as if to take his paw into her own.

"Fuse with me, Banjo?"

* * *

 **Artist's Comments:**

I originally had another idea about the design of the creature, but on the night of June 3, 2018, I was scared by a huge bug in my room. I decided to use that bug as a more appropriate design for a first-enemy.

Sorry, despite having this in my head for a long time, I never really worked out the tiny kinks when it came to this story. Thus, anything to see was either suggested to me or made up as I go along.

 **In speaking of suggestions, if you have any, please let me know!**

See you guys later!


	3. Banjo the Two-Bladed Warrior!

**Banjo-Kazooie: Our Place In Time**

Chapter 3: Let's Finish This! Banjo the Two-Bladed Warrior!

Banjo was surprised by the question.

He looked at Monday, then at the monster... but what really changed his mind about taking this leap was the gaze Kazooie was giving him. She didn't have to say a word - the determination in his eyes was the only thing he needed to see in order to get the 'go for it' that he was looking for.

Quickly turning back to the shaman, Banjo extended his left paw into her right hand. What he wasn't counting on at the time was the sudden gush of light that poured out from the contact. Even though he shut his eyes rather quickly, he _did_ catch a glimpse of some of the bubbles that was carrying the blinding light.

As the light began to depart, he had been able to retrieve his sight once again. However, Monday was nowhere to be seen. As he turned around, the beast went at him again... only this time his arms went up by instinct, ironically at the same position that Monday did before.

What he _didn't_ realize was that not only had he performed the same move Monday did, no matter how unintentional it was, but he also carried the same sword in his hands that Monday used before to fight the beast.

"Incredible..." Banjo said to himself.

 _"Ey! Banjo!"_

The bear nearly jumped out of his skin... or at least out of the dark blue kimono armor he was wearing.

 _"Relax!" Monday insisted, "I doubt this is familiar to you, but when I meant fuse, I really meant to fuse."_

 _"So... we're like one person now?" the bear inquired._

 _"Yeah, and I'm controlling your body so I can bring you up to speed without you getting killed in the process," Monday said,_ bringing the body they were now encased in out of the way of a barrage sent by the creature, _"You, Kazooie and myself are all one... though how exactly the bird was able to get in on this is beyond me..."_

 _"W-We're one!?"_

The blushing bear, who was now a _black_ bear instead of a brown one, was close to fainting from such a revelation. His eyes were still the same blue as ever, but they would have closed if it had not been for Monday snapping at him.

 _"You need to focus, Banjo!" the shaman insisted, "That thing not only sapped your strength, but from what I've been able to gather, a good number of the moves you learned from previous adventures are gone. It's like as if you're close to square one all over again."_

 _"So without the advanced moves, how in the world are we supposed to beat that thing in this dream world?"_

 _"This thing might be strong now, but that doesn't make it too much to handle. As long as your bravery is greater than your fear, it shouldn't be too much of a hassle to get this over with. Thankfully, because of this new fusion mode, you have enhanced versions of the moves you still know. Depending on the element would depend on the result, but because we're in the dream world, the element of the Moon reins here, so it's time for you to take the reins here and take this thing head on!"_

Taking a deep breath, he faced the ugly worm in which had been the cornerstone of very recent misery. He allowed the instinct of knowing how to use the swords soak into his mind, even though it was obvious that these techniques were not something he himself knew, but rather the result of the fusion he just made with Monday. It it had not been for Monday, he would have wondered to himself how all of this felt natural, but he allowed himself to use the swords as they were meant to be used: an extension of himself. Whenever the beast went too far from reach, he didn't hesitate to let a flow of light close make up for it, even if the light looked more like silvery feathers than a river of illumination. Pretty soon, and almost before he realized it himself, the beast was looking worse than he was feeling right now. As much as he didn't want to make any other creature suffer, this thing has done it's fair share of making others suffer, especially himself.

The more that reason started to infiltrate his mind, the more he was convinced that it would be better if this thing was obliterated - not out of any vain conceit for revenge, but out of the worry that if they didn't stop this thing _now_ , it might hurt someone else - a someone else that may not have the convenience of this shaman's powers, or the ability to protect themselves like he could.

When a devastating blow destroyed another one of the many arms of the creature, Banjo had to mentally wince, as even the cry of his enemy wasn't pleasurable.

Finally, when Banjo was able to bring some more distance between himself and the beast, he wasn't the least bit happy with the results: that _he_ had to make this thing bleed for the inevitable downfall. It didn't matter if the blood was a dark brown - it was gross... it was _all_ gross.

 _"Now that he doesn't have his arms anymore, take the swords and throw them at him."_

Banjo didn't wait to be told twice.

Since the beast had a hard time moving now, there was no escape for it, and the sharp metal, guided by a ghost-like image of Kazooie, plunged its way into the belly of the beast.

Banjo stood there in completely silence at the beast made one final scream - the scream that indicated the inevitable, and he only had the heart to look away as the beast fell by the swords, only to worthlessly fidget around like a chicken who had lost its head.

For a dream, all of this felt too real, and he was ashamed that he was even capable of conjuring up such things, even if their origin wasn't rooted in him.

Thankfully, the moving stopped, and as it was certain that life was gone, the source of his own grief started to turn into ash, the weakest of the ash heep being carried away into the dark sky above them, perhaps even into the full moon that Banjo had not noticed until now.

"You know..." Banjo said to himself, "For a first fight, that wasn't too bad..."

 _"You did good," Monday said, "If you are who I think you are, it makes sense to me now why Gruntilda would send this thing after you."_

 _"So what do we do now?"_

 _"You're going to have to wake up - this is a dream after all."_

Right... a dream...

A dream...

As he closed his eyes, he let that reality sink in, preparing himself to open his eyes once again... except this time, to the real world.

Out of this world where he almost kissed Kazooie...

A sigh left his lips.

Maybe later... but not now...

Just before the darkness could overtake him behind his eyelids, Banjo was shocked back into the reality of his dream by a reverberating boom, sourced by a gust of green mist that was quickly replaced by the once responsible for the previous.

It was a woman: her grin as cocky as it was nefarious. Except for the thin figure that she seemed to be implying, everything else about her reminded Banjo of Gruntilda: the short dress of ebony, the eyes that looked to be brown from a distance but were really a deep red and the black hair that flowed in what little wind was going through the area, even though it was easier to see that (without a huge, bulky hat) it was at her shoulders. Heck, memory served Banjo well that even the bony frame of the woman before him looked exactly like Gruntilda.

 _"Great," Monday snapped, "The witch is here."_

" _That's_ Gruntilda!?" Banjo said, flabbergasted by the revelation that was played in his mind.

"Yes, I am your old nemesis you stupid fool," she said, "I was certain the creature I sent after you would have long made you a ghoul!"

 _"Yup, that's Winkybunion alright," Kazooie replied, "No one rhymes like she does."_

The bear couldn't conceal his mirth.

"You find me funny, you ugly bear!?" the witch asked, raising a spell against him, "Forget waiting! You better have said a prayer!"

As the spell was thrown against her old foe, the swords in his paws illuminated once again, an easy slash from just one of the weapons canceling the spell with ease. Wanting to get this over with almost as much as Gruntilda did, Banjo refused to waste any more time by running at the witch. She tried to stop him with a few more spells, but if he didn't dodge them, he negated them.

Soon, almost before the witch herself realized it, Banjo was now in range to slice her through. Banjo, though not the kind of person for bloodshed, knew that if he could just end it now, he wouldn't have to face her again, which is what motivated him to give each slash the best he could do.

To his astonishment, Gruntilda _had_ improved, and not just from weight loss. Exactly _how_ she was moving herself out of the way of _every_ single advancement was beyond him, but just when he thought that he had her, she parried him with a quick spell, throwing the bear into the skies and coming down with a great crash.

"You think you could beat me in this world?" Gruntilda asked, "The powers of D.O.T. and myself have been swirled!"

Just as the words left her mouth, sparks like lightning started to crawl against her form. At first, Banjo was puzzled, but so was Gruntilda, only to cry out in extreme pain as she fought back for the control of her body. The bear had not noticed this until now, but aside from her usual attire, Gruntilda had a pocket watch around her neck, through which the electricity was coming from.

"What in the world is this boycott?" she said, "Know your place, stupid D.O.T.!"

From what Banjo could see in the middle of all this, there was a figure that started to show, though more of a mirage than anything. It looked like an overgrown pocket-watch, except it's legs were four chains connected to rest of it. It didn't have a cover, but it did have a face and from what little he could see from the face, not only was it a pocket-watch version of L.O.G., but it seemed to be in pain as well.

 _"Dyamio!" Monday exclaimed._

 _"Ye must leave this world of dreams," a sooth, fatherly voice said through the waves of all the minds that could here, "Find the Jiggies and I will wait for thee."_

Before any questions could be asked, much less anything be explained, a white light ensnared all in the dream, throwing them back into the real world through incredible shock.

* * *

 **Artist's Comments:**

With the new appearances, this would also mean new moves... and a _lot_ of explaining.

You see... **the whole fusion concept had been part of the original fiction from the beginning**. The lights, the bubbles, everything - all inspired by a magical girl anime called _Prétear_. Heck, even the changes in appearances based on the element of the shaman _comes_ from that anime. Thus, and spoiler ahead, every shaman that Banjo fuses with means a new form, so look out for those.

However, if there was something that wasn't part of the beginning, it was Banjo's design when he fused with Monday: as I was writing this, I decided to google kimono armor, and the design of Tsurumaru Kuninaga from what I'm guessing is from something called _Touken Ranbu_ was something I wanted to run with Banjo... except... you know... a few color changes and more accommodated for Banjo's figure and abilities.

In speaking of abilities, when I said square one, I really _do_ mean back to the basic moves from _Banjo-Kazooie_ , and none of the moves from _Banjo-Tooie_ or beyond.

Anyway, if this were in game scenario, I suppose the objective would be something along the lines of slicing off all the arms to make it easier to hit the middle.

 **If anyone has any suggestions on combo moves strictly for fusions, I'd love to hear them!**

I don't think I did enough on this chapter, but all for certain is that it's late... and this insomnia isn't really helping things... I think it's the word count that's messing with me. Those who know me now kind of know how I feel about super short fictions.

In speaking of fictions, **I have a challenge for you: if this fiction can get 100 views (the number of total Jiggies you can get in _Banjo-Kazooie_ ) then I will submit Chapter 4 when (and if) it's ready**.

See you guys in the next chapter, if Lord be willing!

* * *

 ***NEW WORDS***

 **reverberating** **-** a reechoed sound

 **nefarious** \- extremely wicked or villainous; iniquitous


	4. Wake Up! Let's Go!

**Banjo-Kazooie: Our Place in Time**

Chapter 4: Wake up! Let's Go!

Snapping up your head in shock after a dream is totally justifiable... but it's still not a good idea.

After the strain from his neck had finally took it's toll on him, he hissed a little and tried to rub out the pain with his paw, hoping it might help even a little bit about his minor predicament. Once he felt okay to open his eyes, he noticed another detail as well...

Kazooie had been sleeping as well...

Sure, she had been awakened with great statement, but as they looked at each other (they forgot by this point that the table was clearly not the best place to be sleeping) at thought hit the bear that made him flush...

Was it possible... that he and Kazooie had been dreaming the _same dream_!?

Just before Kazooie could say anything, Banjo tried to say something - _anything_ to break the awkward silence between them.

"A-Are you okay!?"

"I should be asking _you_ that!" Kazooie snapped, though the snap was more of concern than any indication of offense, "I was worried you were going to wake up in terror again."

"No, I didn't," Banjo insisted, "I'm fine!"

Then the penny dropped.

"I'm... I'm _fine_!... Woah... t-that wasn't a nightmare! Kazooie, that wasn't a _nightmare_!"

As his voice was abandoned worry for pure joy, he had taken his best friend into his arms and started to spin around clockwise. Kazooie started to laugh, though weither or not it was from what her friend was doing with her or just merely sharing in his happiness - no one seemed certain if it was either or and no one seemed to care. It was just a relief to see that, no matter how it came, Banjo was smiling and the glow returned to his eyes. If there was anyone in this room that would have known that look, it would have been the breegull in his arms.

When the reality of his over-excitement started to hit him, he turned pink the face, carefully put his best friend down, and looked away with an embarrassed smile on his muzzle, his right paw rubbing the back of his head. Kazooie, just glad to see her best friend smiling, decided to shoot a smug grin of her own at the bear and just leave it at that.

Since the horrors of the night were long since past, the duo turned to look at the shaman that was occupying the bear's bed. She was sitting up, and the sleeveless kimono that had been drying the night before had been restored to its owner, covering the female's body as it was intended to do. However, despite the covers, the glow on her stomach could only be explained by her left hand hovering over it with the same colored light: Monday was obviously healing herself.

She still looked like a mess, since her hair was not up in a high ponytail like in Banjo's dream, but the bright side of the matter was that she _did_ , in fact, look better than the night before.

"Did all of that _really_ happen?" Kazooie asked.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Monday replied, casual with her response as if this were not the first time answering incredulity, "A thousand pardons for intruding into your mind in the manner that I did but I would have _had_ to one way or the other. Besides, given your memories, I assumed that not only did you want to be rid of that thing as soon as possible, but you two were companions, in a manner of speaking."

"W-Was it really necessary?" Banjo persisted, still pink in the face.

"To make the dream intimate?" Monday said as she tied up her long black hair, a cockiness evident on the smile that was on her lips, "Come now, Banjo, we all know that it didn't even _begin_ -"

"T-That's not the point!" Banjo said, trying to keep his voice calm but clearly failing in that department.

"He's got a point," Kazooie remarked.

"Like I said," Monday explained as she got up from the bed, her hand waving magic to not only finish the ponytail but to also make Banjo's bed as if she had never been in it, "To get out the boss, one must undergo desperate measures. What's _far_ more important is that thing is out of your body and I'm no longer crippled by the weaknesses of my own. I thank you for watching over me during my absence here but I must find D.O.T. and annihilate that witch that has caused nothing but trouble for me and my kin."

"Let us go with you," Banjo insisted.

"Why?" Monday said as she grabbed for her two swords.

Before she _could_ , however, the bear stopped her.

"Because we've had experience against her," Banjo explained, "You're going to _need_ our help."

"And what makes you think that I even _want_ your help?" Monday shot back, "You barely kept your ground against a _mara_."

"Because deep down, I think you _know_ that you need us," the bear said, his tone as collective as it was gentle, "You know what's going on and things we don't know, but we also know things that you don't know. Gruntilda may be back, but she's still Gruntilda, and there's no one who knows her better than myself and Kazooie."

His eyes were pleading now.

"And besides, if Gruntilda was able to do to you what brought you here in the first place, what will you do if she does it again?"

Monday's eyes (which Banjo _had_ been able to confirm that it did, in fact, looked like the cosmos) lit up a little upon that remark.

" _Please_ ," Banjo emphasized, "If you've made up your mind to go after Gruntilda for the sake of your kin, then you're going to need all the help you can get..."

The bear turned to look at Kazooie and smiled at her.

"...I know I did..."

Mumbo Jumbo and Humba Wumba smiled too.

"...and more than once too."

Monday took notice of these gentle smiles being exchanged between the party and they turned to look back at her. She gazed at Banjo, then at the party, then back at the bear again. There was nothing in them that Monday was able to see that told her that she wasn't going to get out of this without agreeing to their terms.

Taking both of her swords, she strapped both of the sheaths to her belt, her face clearly telling them that she wasn't amused, but the sigh that left her lips told them that she knew that she had been cornered.

It wasn't like Monday could fight them off, but she had no desire for bloodshed. Besides all this, even if she just said no, it wasn't like they were stubborn enough to just follow behind her.

More or less, they were dragging themselves into this, and she didn't have the heart to go through all of the means that could stop them...

"Fine, we'll go together..." she said at last.

They shouted in victory.

"...On _one_ condition..."

Immediately, it turned silent all over again. Her face was _serious_... at least more than what they thought was usual for her. She even raised her index finger in emphasis at the bear that started this in the first place.

"If all of you are alright with getting killed," Monday said, "I will agree to your insane proposition..."

They looked at each other again, a little shocked. However, as they each gave Banjo a nod, the bear was the last to turn back to Monday.

"We won't die," Banjo insisted, "We have each other."

The shaman rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, bear-boy," Monday retorted, "I'll give you guys the rest of today to get whatever you need. After that, we'll start off, but don't think any of this would be easy."

"Wasn't counting on it," Kazooie remarked, flapping her wings so she'll be airborne enough to jump right into Banjo's backpack, "Ready to go on another adventure?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Banjo said, his eyes sparkling with anticipation.

Under previous circumstances, he wasn't the first to be okay with adventures. However, deep down, he really believed that everything was going to be alright. It didn't matter how powerful Gruntilda became - as long as he had the bird that was comfortably tucked in his signature backpack, then he had no doubts in his mind about the outcome.

They were going to do whatever they needed to do, probably grab some Jiggies, face Gruntilda, and head back home, now with a couple of new friends.

As the sun started to break over the horizon, something dawned on him that he used to believe in before the nightmares...

...with Kazooie and his friends, nothing was really impossible.

 **NEW WORDS**

 **incredulity** : the quality or state of being incredulous; inability or unwillingness to believe

 **Artist's Comments:**

This is one of those shorter but necessary chapters - more along the lines of just trying to move this along.

In game universe, I would imagine that Banjo here would be able to visit the mole holes in Spiral Mountain to cover the basic moves, should any of them be forgotten during the time of this "game". This gives me ideas for the next chapter, at least in the sense of going over some fusion basics. **I still need suggestions, should anyone have any.**

I've been getting ideas about how all of this could end as well, but I won't say anything now.

Because you even see this chapter in the first place, **allow me to offer you guys my congratulations for making it to 100 views for this fiction**.

Now that we've gotten this far, I'll just submit crap when it happens. I won't always have ideas, hence why I'm so heavily dependent on you all. **If you have an idea, tell me**!

Until then, my lovely viewers, and God bless you all!


	5. Background Jiggies

**Banjo-Kazooie: Our Place in Time**

Chapter 5: Backgrounds Jiggies

As the sun began to conclude another day, and Banjo had seen his friends off (the other two shaman aside from Monday anyway), there was something lingering in his mind. The other shaman insisted that they would meet up with Banjo later, but they needed to recuperate and ask Monday a couple of questions before they departed.

Now that they were gone, it was just himself, his best friend and the shaman leaning against the open door with her arms crossed, intently watching everything take place without a hint of amusement.

Exactly _why_ she was behaving this way, the bear wasn't sure, but he guessed it was just her usual attitude towards things. Now that they were alone, however, he was more comfortable bringing up something else.

"Are you alright, Monday?" Banjo inquired.

"I'll be fine," she answered, "Are you?"

"I got everything I need except one thing," the bear pointed out, "do you think we can go over the moves in the fusion form?"

"Well..." she replied thoughtfully, "Better late than never, I suppose."

As she said this, she was lifting herself from against the wall, uncrossing her arms only to put one of her hands on her hips. The other hand, however, was extended to the bear like before.

"Shall we?"

Now that he knew what he was getting into, he hessitated even less concerning its outcome. The second his paw touched hers again, the light that engullfed them before did so again. By the time he opened his eyes once again, the shaman was gone and so was his previous apperance. Looking down at himself, he savored an extra minute or two to admire his new apperarnce, or at least the outfit that was oddly comfortable. On the outside, everything looked rather heavy, but concerning its true weight, it almost felt as if he wasn't wearing anything at all. To be fair, all of this was magical in sense, so it didn't surprise him as much concerning the breaking of natural law.

 _"Since we're getting used to this," Banjo thought to himself, though technically it was to Monday, "There was something else I wanted to ask you about."_

 _"I don't know if I can answer all your questions," Monday hesitated, "But I'll try... what's up?"_

 _"Who was that huge clock in my dream?" the bear asked._

 _"I saw him too!" Kazooie remarked, "He looked like L.O.G., except a huge pocketwatch instead of a television!"_

 _"That's because, essentially, L.O.G. and Dyamio are related," the shaman explained as the bear made movements around Spiral Mountain, trying to get used to the new gear (especially the two swords on his side), "They're brothers."_

 _"Really!?" Banjo exclaimed, "I had no idea!"_

She went further.

 _"I don't know how many relatives my master has, but each of them rule over an aspect of this universe. P.I.L. is another relative that you know, but you would know him as Master Jiggywiggy."_

 _Kazooie could not conceal her giggling._

 _"What does P.I.L. and D.O.T. mean anyway?" Banjo asked._

 _"P.I.L. means Puzzle-Piece in Light, which is essentially what Jiggies are, as there are very few things and beings that carry the same purity of light in property as Jiggies do. As for D.O.T., my master, his name means Dyamio of Time."_

 _"So_ that's _why your name is Monday!" the bear exclaimed, pleased with himself as it came together, "You're a guardian of_ time

 _"Essentially," she muttered._

 _"Does this mean there's six more of you named after the other days of the week?" Kazooie remarked._

 _"I don't see what the big deal is - both of you are named after instruments."_

 _"She's got a point, Kazooie."_

 _"Anyway... if you guys are ready... and because you are serious about taking this journey with me," Monday replied gently, "There's... there's something you need to see."_

With that, a flash of light engulfed Banjo, bringing back the shaman that was now in front of him.

As her eyes were within Banjo's view, he noticed that she was... _sad_? This puzzled him, and made the duo exchange glances.

"P.I.L. won't be able to help us either..." she pointed out.

"Then why did D.O.T. tell us to get Jiggies?" Banjo asked.

"Because the Jiggies we need to collect will power what we _really_ need..."

With that, Monday faced Banjo, the palm of her hands revealing something that Banjo didn't recognize. From what he was able to gather about it, however, it was a crystal, or at least a piece of one. Something about it was familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I'm sorry..." he confessed, "But what is this thing?"

"It's a fragment of the Crystal Jiggy that was once inside P.I.L.'s temple in Isle O' Hags," Monday explained.

"Where are the other fragments?" Kazooie inquired.

"If I had to guess, it's probably with the rest of my kin," Monday said, putting her fragment piece away, "Either that, or Gruntilda got her hands on it..."

"That's right!" Banjo said, putting one of his fists into an open palm, "Jiggywiggy used the Crystal Jiggy to open the doors during one of our adventures! Do you think if we collect enough Jiggies, we'll be able to open the doors ourselves?"

"Yes, and only because P.I.L. showed me how to open the doors to other worlds... thank goodness he did, because Gruntilda stunted my ability to travel through teleportation between the worlds, as me being here was my last successful attempt... our best bet would be to grab Jiggies, find the fragments, free my kin, and use our combined powers to free Dyamio and defeat Gruntilda."

"How do you know D.O.T. is captured?"

"Other than the fact he isn't here to help us? His mirage in your dream was stinking with Gruntilda's magic, and I don't mean that in the sense of your dreams being infested altogether. I think Gruntilda's got him somewhere and he hasn't figured a way out. If worst comes to worst, Gruntilda might have figured out how we perform fusion and tried to force Dyamio to fuse with her."

"What does Gruntilda have to gain by fusing with D.O.T.?" Banjo inquired.

Monday remained silent for a minute, causing the bear's fear to escalate.

"Can... Gruntilda go back in time again? More importantly, why does she need D.O.T. for that?"

"Witch-butt was able to go back in time on her own during one of our _last_ adventures," Kazooie pointed out.

"But we didn't know about Gruntilda then," Monday remarked, a more thoughtful look crossing her face as both hands rested on her hips, "Well... at least _I_ didn't know about her until then... if I had to guess, I'm assuming _Dyamio_ knew about Gruntilda's wicked intentions, but also foresaw that you two would be able to handle things without too much interference with the flow of time. I'm even guessing that Dyamio _approved_ of whatever assistance you received in that adventure to do whatever needed to be done.

However, if I have studied the movements of my master correctly, I can safely guess that after such matters were dealt with, he would have gone through the necessary means to prevent Gruntilda from ever being able to go back in time ever again, wither by magic or machinery."

She opened her eyes to gaze at the duo.

"I think Gruntilda figured out what was hindering her after the last defeat that landed her in L.O.G.'s service.

"What do you mean?" the bear asked.

"Dyamio had to obviously stunt some of Gruntilda's powers, at least enough to never be able to time travel again... then again, what she doesn't realize, or at least I hope she hasn't realized yet, is that even Dyamio's powers are... well... _limited_. It's just the natural order of things."

"Maybe she _does_ , to an extent," Banjo remarked, "if my experience with her has taught me anything, it's that if something is useless to her she... well... does away with it. She did the same with her sisters, so I doubt your kin would be shown any mercy if we don't do something."

"Then we have less time than I imagined..." Monday remarked sulkily, "I don't understand why out of all the shaman that could have gotten away, they insisted that _I_ go. Heck, _Saturday_ is the strongest among us, and had the same opportunity as I did to run..."

By this, Banjo had approached her and put his paws on her shoulders.

"Come on, Monday," Banjo said with a smile, "Don't talk like that! I'm sure your kin were thinking of everyone's best intentions when they sent you."

For a minute, she said nothing, but after closing her eyes, a smile began to creep onto her lips, lightly pushing off the paws of the bear from her shoulders. As she opened her eyes again, Banjo noticed some doubt lingering within those orbs that were gazing back at him. He'd even go as far as having no doubt when it came to the hints of sadness that rested within the eyes that looked liked the cosmos but there was one other thing he couldn't deny either and that was the desire to believe him. It might have been faint, but it was there and Banjo was going to accept that for now.

"Because I've seen the kind of horrors you've been through in your dreams... I should tell you that you've lost your senses," she finally replied, "But at the same time... I can't bring myself to doubt what you're saying... I don't know why, but I just can't."

"Maybe the answer isn't as hard as you think," Banjo pointed out, looking over at Kazooie as he spoke, "You see... we've both got something we're fighting for... friends, family, kin, whatever you want to call them..."

The bear smiled at his best friend.

"If it wasn't for Kazooie here, I would've given up a long time ago..."

As Banjo looked back at Monday, Kazooie couldn't conceal the light blush beginning to flow, though Monday said nothing of it.

"...But she didn't, and deep down, I think you know that you are your friend's Kazooie right now."

"I know they need me," Monday pointed out, "I wouldn't be where I am if they didn't... well, to some degree or another."

"Can't you trust them with the decision they made?"

This brought the shaman to silence once again, but she decreased the duration of it with a sigh.

"I suppose it's one of those things that's pointless to think about," she finally said, "It's not like I can go back in time on my own and change my fate."

"Can't you?" Banjo inquired.

"Time traveling isn't as easy as it used to be," Monday explained, "In order to time travel, certain requirements need to be made. Mumbo Jumbo was only able to perform the spell during that adventure because Dyamio gave him consent."

"I take it that's how he knew about you?"

Monday nodded.

"Well... this explains everything," Banjo said, smiling, "We know what we need to do, and all you need is a little more confidence in your new teammates."

"Teammates?" Monday repeated, a little embarrassed by the term.

"That, or friends would work too."

"No, let's stick with teammates... or comrades... but not friends."

As Monday began to walk away from the house, which had long since been locked, Banjo looked after her with a gaze mixed with contentment and pity.

"Whatever you say Monday," he said, "Whatever you say."

 **Artist's Comments :**

Before I begin, allow me to offer you all my congratulations. Glad to know that you guys like this series.

I'm only typing stuff up as I make it up, **so if you guys have any suggestions, please let me know**.

Before they go into that huge conversation about background junk, I would imagine between then and the transformation sequence would be the how-to for fusions. I'm halfway temped to just make the moves the same and their execution a little different... at least in between shaman. Let me know what you think. I only got one offer up on different moves, but I haven't reached battle scene yet, so nothing is definite.

On another note, didn't think Jiggywiggy and L.O.G would be related, huh? I've got my reasons.

Anyway, for those who are wondering which adventure Banjo is talking about concerning Gruntilda being able to go back in time, it's _Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge_. Plot-wise, it takes place two months after the original story of _Banjo-Kazooie_ , immediately following into _Banjo-Tooie_. It's on the GameBoy, so I don't blame you if you're not familiar with the game. Nothing YouTube hasn't fixed though, as I have seen at least one walkthrough on this game.

In universe, because Gruntilda went back in time (I'm not 100% sure if the game confirms this is because of her mechanical body or because of her magical powers), D.O.T. became involved.

Seeing the future to heal on its own (that is, Banjo and Kazooie kicking Gruntilda's butt in the past), Dyamio realized he didn't need to get _too_ terribly involved, but allow a shaman more familiar to Banjo (that is Mumbo Jumbo) to perform a spell that would allow the bear to go back in time and save his friend, hence why (fanfiction-wise) he said that he hoped this works. Because of these events, Mumbo Jumbo is aquainted with Monday enough to know that she would be more suited to deal with Banjo's problem from Chapter 1.

However, this also meant that Gruntilda knew of Dyamio as well, primarily through the fact that Dyamio couldn't risk her going back in time again and did this by stunting Gruntilda's chrono-magical abilities. This prevents Gruntilda from ever using chrono-magic (that is, magic based in the element of time) ever again, and this would explain (in universe) why she never uses such magic beyond _Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge_. With what power she has left, however, she tries to get her hands on Dyamio.

For reasons I will not explain now, Dyamio limits his own powers for a very good reason, and the true ability to go through and back in time is more plot.

As for Monday, she obviously has issues: not just accepting people as friends, but people altogether. Again, this is plot I don't want to ruin now. All you need to know is that (if you're not 100% sure) Monday is currently having Banjo and Kazooie come along with her out of necessity... or maybe _she's_ the one being dragged around since Banjo and Kazooie are the main characters? I laugh a little when I think about it, but what's important is that they're together, and Monday isn't happy about any of this. Banjo, being the golden-hearted bear that he is, is willing to put up with Monday's reluctance, probably in hopes that (with time) she'll come around to the idea of friendship.

In regards to fusion, I had an idea come to be a while back - **if new moves can't be thought up for each of the forms, than maybe I can make things simpler by assigning a few abilities that can only be accessed through certain fusions** , such as being able to breath underwater, damage taken as healing, etc. I'd like your thoughts on this in the comments.

The only other thing I have to say about this fiction is that I heard rumors about a _Banjo-Kazooie 3_ , which you can find the trailer on my Blogger [ moonspirit10.]. **This fiction will not assume _Banjo-Kazooie 3_ , should that ever become a real game**. **This fiction takes place some time after the events of _Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts Bolts_ (nothing definite on the _exact_ time), and anything beyond that has nothing to do with this fiction**. Should the game actually be made, then this fiction can be assumed in an alternate universe.

Until then!


	6. Klungo the Mad

**Banjo-Kazooie: Our Place in Time**

Chapter 6: Klungo the Mad

 _Location: Cave_

Now that the duo had been brought up to as much speed as Monday was willing to give (not to mention as much as Spiral Mountain could offer), it was long past time to depart. Since Monday herself mentioned Isle o' Hags (at least when it came to the lack of a Crystal Jiggy), Banjo and Kazooie figured that if there was any place to go to first, it would be there.

Since their last encounter with Gruntilda, the cave that lead to that world had not been cut off, but that didn't stop the team from standing in front of it and gaze at it with some level of horror.

"I wonder how much of the worlds have changed..." Banjo said to himself.

"It's not for the good, if that's what you're wondering," Monday said bitterly, taking a few steps ahead of the duo.

Banjo thought for a second that the shaman's bitterness was towards _them_ but there was something in her tone that indicated that the bitterness was more towards the fact alone and not any individual... well... except Gruntilda of course.

"Monday..."

She turned to look at Banjo, her face telling him to be quick about whatever was on his mind.

"They're going to be okay," he said, "I _know_ they are."

After shooting another gaze at him, the shaman looked at the ground, then turned back to the cave, increasing the distance between herself and the bear. While Banjo himself had not yet moved, Kazooie was confused.

"What's her _deal_?" Kazooie asked him.

"I don't know," Banjo replied, "But there's something about her that seems... I don't know... _lonely_... like she's trying too hard to _not_ trust anyone..."

"How? There's six others just like her."

"I'm not sure Kazooie... but if she really _is_ lonely... I imagine it's tough. The fact none of the other seven she mentioned came with her doesn't help matters much."

"Think she's pulling the tough exterior while being a big softy, like someone else I know?" the breegull asked, ruffling his head fur.

Banjo chuckled.

"Yeah, Kazooie, I really do."

With that, the team of two followed after Monday into the all-familiar cave.

Once they got in, however, they noticed that Monday didn't move _too_ much from the entrance, but one of her now drawn swords stood between Banjo and he going any deeper into the cave.

"What's wrong?" Banjo asked.

"The darkness from your dreams..." Monday replied, the grip that kept her hands on her swords tightening, "It's here..."

Before Banjo could question her any further about it, he was quickly answered by a loud cry that also sounded like a roar. Turing their heads to the ceiling of the cave, they noticed something falling from the shadows and into view: a certain green ogre smothered with purple and black smoke. Swatting at the smoke like flies on a summer day, his eyes were bloodshot with insanity: he had not looked so much like a monster as he did now. As Monday was getting herself into a position for battle, Banjo stood there flabbergasted.

"Klungo!?"

"You know him?" Monday asked.

"Yeah," Banjo replied, "He looks like he's in pain."

"If that's the case," she said, putting one of her swords away, "Then this isn't too much different than what happened to you. Going into his dream will be the best bet."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"We'll have to dream jump. The only problem is that we'll have to get him still long enough to enter the dream. Even if it's only for a short time, it would be better than none."

"Then let's do this!" Banjo said enthusiastically, his paw already offered to Monday.

After giving the bear a quick look that told him how weird-ed out she was from his overly optimistic attitude, she rolled her eyes and offered her own hand to him, looking away to hide her smile: the evidence of her mirth.

The second the light disappeared, Banjo, with both swords in hand, lost no time in going after his friend. As he got close, however, Banjo had his head low enough for something that looked like Kazooie to come from the white marks on the back of his kimono and stun Klungo long enough for Banjo to land a blow. More specifically, it _was_ in fact Kazooie, but not her usual color - she looked more like a nightingale than the bold red and shimmering gold Banjo had become so accustom to. Even with the silver necklace with the blue gem on her neck, if the bear had an opportunity to remark on her looks, he would have, and said something along the lines of how the change suited her very well.

Thankfully, one hit from Kazooie was all that was needed in order to knock Klungo on his back. If it had not been the stars floating around the skull of the ore, then there would have been some speculation if said move would have been _too_ hard. Nonetheless, Banjo couldn't waste anymore time but followed the instructions that came from Monday to perform a Flap Flip near his too still body.

What he didn't anticipate for was the minute his body was coming down from the Flap Flip, there was a portal under him: spinning like the top of a tornado edged with shooting stars and clouds with the colors of twilight. Before he could even protest, he entered into the portal and landed with extreme ease.

The minute his feet touched the ground, he took only a few seconds to gaze at his surroundings. If Monday had not told him to keep going forward, Banjo would have spent more time gazing at the same dark-colored clouds in the area, for a chill went through him that struck some degree of fear within his heart.

Then again, could you really blame Banjo for feeling the way he did? After all the horrors Gruntilda put him through, maybe it was a good thing that Monday was so stern with him. If it had not been for Kazooie's influence on him after all these years, he probably would have never understood that her jumping down his throat the way she did was the indication that she actually cared. This helped him smile a bit when he finally make it over to a shaking Klungo.

While Klungo had been an enemy previously, Banjo couldn't bring himself to feel anything except heartbreak at the broken ogre. As he brought himself to a halt, he didn't have to wait to hear Monday's next instruction: to extend his paws to the ogre and let her take it from there.

The minute he did so, the same moonlight that was healing Monday's wounds before was pouring out of his paws and into Klungo. Sadly, such an out pour was causing some extent of pain to the ogre, which made Banjo surprised a little. Given what little experience he had in the matter before, it didn't add up that it would inflict pain.

Before Banjo could finish such a thought, the clouds that were being disintegrated by the moonlight had thrown him off his feet and on his back. When he got up, he realized that the ground he landed upon was not that of the dream world, but the dirt that floored the cave.

He had been thrown out of the dream.

 _"What was that!?"_ Kazooie remarked.

 _"Klungo's resisting almost everything on the account of the nightmares,"_ Monday explained, _"Thankfully, there's less of the nightmare there, so going back in won't be as hard as before."_

 _"Is that what we need to do in order to save Klungo?"_ Banjo asked, _"Just keep knocking him out and jumping back into his dreams until there's nothing left?"_

 _"That's right... unless of course you have something better in mind?"_

Banjo trusted her with Klungo's well being, so he decided that the only course of action they had right now was also the best one. That was to get back in the dream and get rid of all the fluffy muck that was infesting his mind.

Sorry to say but that was easier said than done. The first time that just happened was pretty easy it itself but the problem was that it was the only time that it was that easy. The second time Klungo started to manifest little blobs that wouldn't give him a minutes rest without forcing his hand to knock _them_ out first before he could actually get the Klungo. The third time was a headache of shields _and_ fluffy goo. If it had not been for the repetition of it all, then perhaps it would have felt more like a headache then the puzzle that it made itself out to be.

Because of the power that was poured into Klungo's mind, it took the fifth try to get rid of the powers of the nightmare completely. As they left his mind in peace, the clouds disappeared, leaving the trio with a rather stupefied ogre. Before Klungo could understand what was going on, however, Monday had jumped back into his mind, likely to make sure that there weren't any traces left of the nightmare.

"Klungo?" the bear said gently.

"Bear and bird?" he replied, as if in a state of disbelief that he was even here, "Klungo no remember cave... how did Klungo get in cave?"

"We're not really sure ourselves," Banjo answered sheepishly, "Do you remember anything before you got here?"

The ogre shook his head sadly as Monday left his brain for good.

"There's no trace of the nightmare left," the shaman replied, "he should be fine."

"Are you a friend of bear and bird?"

"Something like that..."

"He doesn't remember anything."

"Great... oh well... but what do we do with him till then?"

"Going no issssue," Klungo replied, getting to his feet now knowing he felt better, even going as far as grabbing both of Banjo's paws and shaking the simultaneously, "Many thankssss to bear and bird for helping poor Klungo!"

It was hard to get a "you're welcome" out of his body with as far as it was going up and down, but Banjo managed it in the end, much to the slight amusement of the shaman at a considerable distance.

"Thankfully, this was an easy battle..." Monday finally remarked to a partly-dazed Banjo, "I'll leave you to your... pleasantries and meet you at Isle O' Hags whenever you're ready."

The bear nodded, compelling the shaman to act on her words by making her way to the other side of the cave as originally intended, giving the duo more space to talk to Klungo.

"Will you be okay?" Banjo asked, "We're going after Gruntilda because she's at it again."

"Klungo will be okay," the ogre insisted, "You and bird kick witch butt: me will join you later."

"Are you sure?"

"Witch really powerful now: Klungo will do what he can to help you but need to get a few thingssss."

With that, Banjo could not hold back a grin.

"Thanks Klungo."

It was that grin alone that compelled Klungo to not leave without first giving the duo an unusual hug. Perhaps his own nightmares wracked him in such a way to question his own reality but questions would not be able to defeat the witch... not on their own, anyway.

The hug made it harder for Klungo to leave the ones that just saved his hide a minute ago, but he managed it in the end.

Thus, as Klungo made his way to Spiral Mountain, Banjo and Kazooie met Monday on the other side of the cave, where Isle-O-Hags was waiting for them.

As he set foot on the other side of the cave, their adventure had officially begun.

 ** _Bird Over Moon_ Skill Unlocked!**

 _Instead of the usual Rat-a-tat Rap from the basic movies, Kazooie comes out of Banjo's back instead of his backpack when fused with Monday._

 ** _Dream Jump_** **Skill Unlocked!**

 _Banjo, when fused with Monday, can jump into the dreams of others._

 _Do a Flap Flip [Hold Z, Press A] near a stunned enemy. If entering their dream is possible, a portal will open to allow the team to enter._

 _Be careful! You can only be in someone's dream for so long. Depending upon what you do will determine weither or not the victim will wake up - there will be a dream meter that will determine how much you can still do before waking him up. If they wake up, you will be kicked out of the dream._

 **Artist's Comments :**

Now we're getting into the more flexible department of the series. Since I never thought it through about each quest concerning the Jiggies, not only am I going to be making this stuff up as I go along, but **I would also appreciate suggestions about minor quests**. **Any and all the worlds from _Banjo-Kazooie_ and _Banjo-Tooie_ are free game concerning suggestions**. The only reason why I won't be covering the worlds from _Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge_ and _Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts Bolts_ because in universe, there's no way such worlds can be accessed anymore. _Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge_ took place in the past and _Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts Bolts_ take place in worlds developed by L.O.G. and he's out of commission as of right now.

I have an idea where each of the shaman will be and I have some idea how each of them is going to be obtained. Perhaps for the sake of so many worlds, I'll change my mind about the Crystal Jiggies, but I won't reveal what's definite until the respective chapter is revealed.

As for the whole nighttingale thing... get it? Because she's Monday.


	7. Pathway of Light

**Banjo-Kazooie: Our Place in Time**

Chapter 7: Pathway of Light

 _Location: Isle O' Hags_

What the bear and bird saw next made the first freeze in his tracks.

As it became a habit, Monday was further ahead of him, only this time it was hard to tell if one did not examine closely. In fact, Banjo was so entranced in what was in front of him that he didn't see Monday look at him before crossing her arms to spectate the view herself.

He didn't think dejavu's of his nightmares would haunt reality, yet that was exactly what he was thinking as he saw the broken buildings and fires that have yet been extinguished. Jinjos were still recovering from whatever terrors that had happened within his absence. That fact alone made the bear choke up in his throat, unable to speak a single word as he watched the tiny birds lamenting and recovering all at the same time - or at least what _could_ be recovered. This brought around both wings over the bear's shoulders in an embrace that Banjo could not see but felt... and perhaps that was the most important part.

Banjo let the reality sink in as his comfort came from his book bag, but in order to keep his composure he was forced to close his eyes. Alas, that didn't stop tiny rivers of salty water from breaking the dams that were his eyes.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, he was reminded yet again that it _could_...

And all because of the abominations that entertained Gruntilda's fantasies.

"Take a good, hard look, Banjo..."

He didn't look at her.

" _This_ is what you're going to have to deal with if you want to keep going..."

He had to cut her off there.

"I'm not going to stop... I've... seen worse."

The shaman nodded, a light grunt confirming that she had heard his stubborn reply. Should she have not entered his dreams, perhaps she wouldn't have believed him...

but the fact is she _did_...

and understood why all of this racked him so.

Turning her eyes to Banjo's direction again, she caught sight of both of the bear's paws resting over the wings of his friend, his eyes giving some indication that Kazooie was telling him something and all of his focus was on those potentially soothing words. Monday guessed at comfort not only from their pre-established friendship but from how the fear washed out his eyes like an easy stain off the cloth of his heart.

Even if it _was_ just the friendship alone, that bird had an influence on him... an influence he _cherished_...

A kind of influence that _relaxed_ him, almost to a degree prior to any nightmares...

Whatever it was, it made him radiate a peaceful glow that was rare and it made their relationship all the more interesting to a stranger such as herself.

Something Kazzoie said _might_ have been the trigger in his mind that sparked the realization in his eyes, but Monday was too deep in her own thoughts by then, so it surprised her a little when Banjo verbalized his concerns.

"Monday... Is this the place Gruntilda attacked you guys?"

The slight defeated expression on her face was the only "yes" Banjo needed. He may not have been able to read her mind but he didn't need to think too hard to guess she was thinking about her kinsman and not be too far off the mark.

This revelation, however, made Banjo wonder why she wasn't running for dear life towards the last known location of her team. It wasn't until a sphere of light approached her (breaking her from her own sad thoughts) did Banjo realize that she had been one step ahead of him all along.

Taking the sphere into her palms, she became entranced with it, like one receiving news. The news she got must have been good, for she relaxed her shoulders as if a bothersome burden had been lifted from them. However, she was not cured of her lamenting eyes, and one would even dare say they got worse as if there was an important detail missing from the news she received.

"Monday...?"

"Gruntilda isn't there anymore, though some of her _magic_ is... but I can't tell if P.I.L. is there..."

Losing it's size in a matter of seconds, Monday dismissed the ball of light into thin smoke and sighed, drawing out one of her swords.

"Well... we better get going, and check on P.I.L, in person."

"Wait a minute," Kazooie protested, "Why did you send that magic ball in the first place if we were going there anyway?"

"My magic doesn't specialize in projection," Monday replied, "Even if I only see magical auras, it's better to have _some_ information than _no_ information before going into enemy lines..."

Giving each other a look that a point had been made, they proceeded forward to the temple itself. The part about Gruntilda's magic still lingering rang true not from anyone going insane but rather the same fluffs of darkness that aided Klungo when he went mad.

Thankfully, they were easier to beat in relation to Klungo, for all it took to bring them to smithereens was enough force to break their more condensed middle. As long as they didn't take too long with their attacks, no one was wounded from the toxic clouds that made their bodies.

Like the dejavu it was, Banjo and Kazooie, with their new companion, made their way to the temple... or at least what was _left_ of it.

Even though a lot of the temple was still in tact, there was plenty of it still together to indicate it was still in tact. However, Banjo couldn't bring himself to enter the temple itself without first putting out the fires around it. After all, it wasn't like there were any Jinjos nearby to take care of them like the houses they took residence in.

When they _did_ enter the temple, darkness was ensnaring the area to such a degree that nothing could be seen... at least from Banjo's perspective.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Kazooie asked.

"Probably because when Gruntilda destroyed this place, she took the light out along with it..." Monday replied, her voice absent-minded for a second before replying further, "Oh, that's right, I didn't know you guys can't see in the dark like I can..."

Giving Monday a look, it hit Banjo that Monday's eyes were glowing a _very_ faint blue, like a black-light. While he had to close his eyes again from the sudden light that she was creating to paint itself over the ceiling, Banjo had to slowly open them again in the name of adjustment. Once his pupils were no longer burning (or at least _felt_ like burning), he noticed two important details... more specifically two _people_... and that was Master Jiggywiggy and his disciple.

Because the disciple was the closest to them, Banjo went to him first to see if we was still even in tact. However, through levitation, Monday floated over them both to the throne beyond where the Crystal Jiggy used to be and over to what looked to be the lifeless form of the master of the temple.

"Master P.I.L.!" Monday exclaimed, "Master P.I.L.!"

Just as how she was shaking him, Banjo was doing the same for the disciple. No one kept track of the seconds that it took for the changes themselves, but it was the disciple who first came around. His eyes were hazy and not even here completely but even _that_ eventually faded once enough of his energy returned to him to get a word out.

"Master Jiggywiggy!"

Those were the first words that left his lips and he would've gotten up to where Monday was if he had not recoiled on himself on the account of the pain that went through him, likely sourced in his chest due to his hands finding a place there.

"Hey! Take it easy!" Kazooie snapped.

"What happened here?" Banjo inquired.

"Gruntilda... the witch came when D.O.T. came over to the temple to speak with Master Jiggywiggy about some important business... she took D.O.T., the shaman and the Crystal Jiggy as well!"

This made Monday cringe a little, but the distance between them made it hard to see. However, what was far more obvious in her reactions was the pissed look at crossed her face.

If all of the other shaman _had_ been taken... then she was alone in this with a bear that knew more about what was going on than she did... at least in the terms of their enemy.

Thankfully, before Monday could get too deep into her own thoughts, Master Jiggywiggy stirred a little, his eyes slowly starting to open.

"Master P.I.L.!" Monday exclaimed again, helping the temple master to his feet, "Are you alright?"

"While I am... wounded, I will manage nonetheless," he replied, his tone as soft as it was weak, although he was able to crack a smile at the sight of Monday, "So Gruntilda didn't get you... thank goodness for that... but why did you come back?"

"I _had_ to come back," Monday answered, borderline protesting with a plea mixed below the depths of her broken voice, "I needed to know if you were alright... besides... I wasn't sure where to start..."

"I'm sorry to say that I am just as lost as yourself," Master Jiggywiggy replied, "Without the Crystal Jiggy, or any Jiggies for that matter, there is nothing I can do for you except maybe heal you..."

"Master P.I.L., although I don't have the _whole_ Crystal Jiggy, I still have a shard..."

As she spoke, she was getting the very fragment she was talking about, presenting it to a surprised Jiggywiggy.

"...it isn't much, but it's better than none..."

"...Perhaps I might be of some use to you after all... while it wasn't the most _ideal_ course of action, perhaps it was a good thing I shattered the Crystal Jiggy..."

"You mean _you_ were the one who broke it?" Banjo asked, surprised out of himself.

"It was either that or Gruntilda's new magic corrupting it, which would have been a worse fate... but with Monday here, I think we can manage opening at least the first world."

"But how can Monday help?" Kazooie asked.

"You mean Monday didn't tell you?" Master Jiggywiggy replied, "Monday's element is the _moon_... a kind of _light_ magic... more specifically a _purity magic_."

"I'm not sure we follow, Mr. Jiggywiggy," Banjo replied sheepishly.

"Do you remember what I said about Jiggies?" Monday asked, approaching Banjo as she spoke.

"Yeah, you said there were only a few things that carried the same light magic that Jiggies do," Banjo recalled.

"Well... to put it plainly, the power that's inside those Jiggies and my magic are roughly in the same..."

"So _that's_ why D.O.T. was so anxious to have you go!" Banjo replied, putting his fist into an open palm, "You _must_ be the best person to use the power of the Jiggies!"

"Maybe... but even with the same kind of magic... we only have a shard," Monday answered solemnly, looking down into her palm, "With the whole Crystal Jiggy, this might be a piece of cake... but..."

"But _nothing_ ," Banjo said, putting both of his paws around Monday's open palm containing the shard, "Like I said before, I think Mr. D.O.T. knew what he was doing when he had _you_ flee when it came down to choosing _one_ , and with such last second timing too."

"The bear has a point," Master Jiggywiggy replied, "Don't forget, it was Dyamio himself who came here in the first place to warn us of the future he had seen in the Father Clock... he must have seen that you were the only one who could do anything about it."

She turned her head back down at the shard, then at the bear in front of her, but the encouraging smile that he gave and the nod from Jiggywiggy's disciple was the push she needed to give her master the benefit of the doubt.

"...Time has a funny way of changing based on the decisions we make..." Monday finally answered, closing her hand over the shard, "But _not_ making a decision isn't the reason I decided to take this journey... and I've made up my mind that if we _have_ to do this together, let's give it our best shot."

"That's the spirit!" Banjo cheered.

With that, Monday faced Master Jiggywiggy again, though he was off the throne this time and she put the shard of the Crystal Jiggy in between them in midair. Taking each other's hands, both closed their eyes to concentrate on the glowing Jiggy piece before them.

As a mix of golden sunlight and silver moonlight swirled around the shard, the bright light that once indicated the opening of worlds from a previous adventure poured out once again, this time into a single beam: the beam that hit the wall that would have been Master Jiggywiggy's right since he was in front of his throne and Monday's left over to the nearest wall. Once it actually touched the wall, it poured in opposing directions, taking the shape of the popular Jiggy except it's golden exterior was filled with an astronomical interior, almost as if space and time itself had all been compressed in that new portal.

However, that new portal looked easier to make than what had been done, for it zapped enough energy from both parties to succumb them both to the force of gravity. Thankfully, the disciple had enough of his own strength back to catch Master Jiggywiggy and Banjo was just close in enough range to break Monday's fall. Moreover, Kazooie offered her own strength under his arms to lay Monday's body to the ground.

Much to the relief of both rescuers, they didn't stay on the ground too long. Even though they were both dizzy from the affects of the spell, both had been able to at least sit up and look at their work with some level of wonder... well... at least from Monday.

"What in the world happened?" she asked.

"Fate is giving us a chance to write our own outcome," Master Jiggywiggy replied, getting up with the help of his disciple to take a closer look at their new creation, "Gruntilda was _smart_ you know - coming after those who have power to move in time while at the same time tainting anything that could get in the way of that... even the Jiggies themselves."

He laid a hand on the edge of the gate.

"Even though I was the one who shattered the Crystal Jiggy to begin with, I know that if all the pieces are restored to their rightful place, this temple can return to its glory days..."

A sad look still lingered in his eyes.

"However, because Gruntilda put a curse on us to prevent us from ever touching the Jiggies, I must ask for your help again, brave bear and bird..."

By now, he had turned to the duo in question.

"Gruntilda might have set other... limitations as well from being able to move from world to world, but with this new gate, you should be able to access any worlds you have visited before."

He then turned to look at Monday, who had since returned to getting on her own feet again.

"Child of time... if you wish to be successful on this journey, you might have to do things that seem... _unorthodox_ to you... to open your heart... and to trust even when it's hard..."

Jiggywiggy now had put a firm hand on her shoulder for any reassurance he had to give.

" _Especially_ when it's hard... _don't_ shrink back..."

Monday said nothing, but grunted in the sense of any verbal response. Aside from the nod that she gave, she had nothing else to say. It was an odd answer at best, but Jiggywiggy accepted it anyway for he smiled at her before lifting his hand. Giving Banjo a nod of his own, he turned to the throne that was in front of where the Crystal Jiggy used to be.

"Dear friends... go fourth and embrace your destiny for the sake of your place in time... and call upon me if I can be of any further help to you...

If this gate is merely a connection between the worlds, then know that it will be here...

Before you leave..."

The trio looked up at him.

"...I would suggest that you speak to the Jinjos in this world and their king: perhaps they may help you more than I can right now."

Giving each other a look, Banjo nodded in thanks to the temple master, while Monday faced him with a short bow of forty-five degrees, her left fist over her right side of the chest. After the bow, she turned to Banjo before they walked out of the temple together.

If Jinjos were the best lead, then that was the best place to start.

To Jinjos they go.

* * *

 **Artist's Comments**

Thanks for reaching the end of another chapter, much appreciated.

Another minor detail about Monday's powers: she can send some of her magic to spy out an area. Like stated, she isn't a master in projection, so she can only see magical auras, like a near-sighted person without glasses on. In speaking of vision, Monday is one of the few shaman that can see in the dark... it's a night thing.

I haven't been getting a lot of feedback on this fiction, so I what to write next is more based on whatever idea comes to me at the time.

If you have any ideas that would be cool for the next chapter, please let me know.


End file.
